


Not His Type

by deeniebee28



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeniebee28/pseuds/deeniebee28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows full well he's not his type, but a guy can dream right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Type

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A few swear words and one detailed smutty dream.

As he sits there, gaze unfocused and mind wandering, he can't stop thinking of the other boy. How he wants to feel his skin under his fingertips. Getting to taste those lips again under better circumstances. To feel if his hair was as soft as it looked. And the dreams... he can't stop them. They overtake him until he wakes up panting and with a large wet spot staining his sheets, feeling mildly embarrassed at the reaction.

For instance, the dream he'd had just last night is at the forefront of his mind. Even now he feels warm just thinking about it.

**~ DKKH ~**

He remembers he was at school, walking down the hall with his friends, and then glancing to the side he locks eyes with the other boy. He remembers feeling flushed and hoping that it wasn't noticed. His pants becoming just a little bit tighter when he saw what he was wearing, because damn it he was hot, hotter than any person he's seen before. And as if it were natural to them both, a smile passing between them at the sight of the other.

The scene then switches to the locker room, right next to where they shared that first kiss, and there is a smirk on those lips instead of a smile now. The boy finds himself grabbing the other boy by the hips and yanking him close enough that their steadily growing erections brush, which startles a sweet moan from both. Suddenly, the air seems to grow dense and hot, while both boys draw in a sharp breath. He palms the other boy, marveling that he's letting him do this, letting him be the one to get him off. He feels drunk and heady with the knowledge that he alone can bring the breathy gasps falling from those lips. Needing to kiss him, he possesses that mouth like it may be the only chance he'll get. Reaching out with a slightly shaking hand and pulling the zipper down as he plunges into underwear. Then the pure lust that rips through him as he feels that cock all hard and satiny at the same time. Coating the boy with his pre-come he starts to pump, enjoying every moan and sigh he pulls from him. Swiping a thumb over the head and running it under the ridge, before following with a firm pull down and up, repeating the motion until it becomes hypnotic in its own way. He doesn't even need to be touched, he's getting hard and then harder still, from the sound of his name mindlessly being chanted from the other and all too soon he can tell he's going to come. Speeding up the thrust of his hand and holding the boy close to him, he whispers "Let go, come for me now." The other boy complies at his command, trying to stifle the loud moan that tears itself from his throat and he can feel himself joining him, a sticky feeling in his pants as they come down from the high. There is a feeling of satisfaction, contentment, and love coming off the both of them.

He's wide awake then, shuddering from the intensity of the dream and hoping he hasn't called out in his sleep lest he wakes someone and they come to investigate.

**~ DKKH ~**

The boy sighs at the memory, knowing he's well and truly fucked. He's in love, and fat lot of good that's going to do him seeing as the other boy doesn't even look his way. No, he's with that fine looking boy now. He knows because he ran into them together at the mall looking content and in love.

And Kurt can't help but be disappointed that it would seem he's not Dave Karofsky's type after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this little one shot drabble just would not let me rest without putting it to paper (sort of ^_-). It's the first piece of fanfiction I have ever published. Let alone the first piece of writing that anyone other then my peers in different writing classes has seen. Hopefully I did it justice! 
> 
> Concrit is always welcome!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [wanderlustlights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights) and [Spooky Bibi](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/725475/Spooky_Bibi)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and sadly never will.
> 
> PS Thanks to [supergreak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak) for the advice ^_^


End file.
